Vida de perros
by FireflyDino
Summary: Tener a unos imbéciles como compañeros es malo, no poder imprentar por no poder procrear es otra cosa, pero lo que realmente me molesta del mundo es tener que ser yo, Leah Clearwater. ¡R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió hacer justo después de que termine de leer "Amanecer", el cuál realmente me dejo un poco insatisfecha, no es que no me gustará pero le falto algo, y entre ese algo se encuentra más páginas dedicadas a Leah.**

**Soy nueva en esta sección y me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones, comentarios e ideas.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y pues aquí esta el primer capitulo de la historia:**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, la trama si.**

**Capítulo 1: Genial, simplemente genial.**

_**Desde hace ya tiempo he llegado a la conclusión de que...**_

_**El amor apesta.**_

_**Si no es que en realidad no existe.**_

_Ay, no otra vez Leah_- gruñó al intruso de mi mente, cada día es más difícil aguantar esa falta de privacidad.

_**Nadie te esta diciendo que metas tu hocico donde no te incumbe**_

Pues no lo haría si prácticamente no lo gritaras- Acto seguido de la rutina: pensar cada una de las palabras altisonantes que hay en mi vocabulario dirigido a ciertos estúpidos que no dejaban mis pensamientos en paz.

_**...Y más les vale que se callen de una vez antes de que decida arrancarles la cabeza**_- terminé ya mi clásica explosión verbal con esas palabras ya tan conocidas-_** y se las meta por donde no llega el sol.**_

_Ok, esta bien Leah_- La voz de mi hermanito favorito (tomando en cuenta que es el único hermano biológico que tengo) se oye asustada y preocupada a la vez...pero definitivamente se escucha más asustada.

Y no lo culpo ¿Quién no le tendría miedo a una amarga, malhumorada, menopausica, celosa, gritona, fea, insensible, sarcástica, envidiosa, agresiva, tonta, ilusa, dejada, estúpida como yo?

Oh demonios...

_**¿No escucharon eso, verdad?**_

_..._

Como odio mi vida.

Como odio mi vida y la falta de privacidad.

_Ya cállate Leah y no pienses_- Torcí los ojos mientras el "Oh gran e intachable alpha Jacob " otra vez me empezaba a desquiciar, aumenté la velocidad que antes había llevado tan solo para entrar en calor...

_Me gusto lo de "gran e intachable"_- Pero mi mente trataba de ignorarlo mientras repasaba el buen chiste que acababa de pensar:

"Entrar en calor", Jaja debería ser comediante.

Y prácticamente pude sentir como ahora era el alpha de la manada el que ponía los ojos en blanco.

Embry sin embargo se río del chiste, siempre supe que tenía un fino sentido del humor.

_No es eso_- Los pensamientos de Jacob se escuchaban tan claros...como si no estuviera en realidad a sesenta kilómetros de donde yo estaba corriendo- _es que Embry no tiene mucho cerebro que digamos..._

Y cuando empezaron a pensar en solo correr, golpear y correr supe que el mencionado estaba en una pelea amistosa que a cualquier otro humano le habría parecido una matanza.

En fin, lo bueno es que me hayan dejado en paz- _Leah..._

_**Seth, más vales que cambies de fase y ya vayas a hacer lo que mamá te estaba pidiendo que hicieras desde la mañana de ayer**_- mis propias palabras me sorprendieron al hacer las cuentas de las horas que había pasado sin volver a mi forma humana- ahora.

_¿Sabes Leah? A veces pienso que tu actúas más como el Alpha de por aquí que Jake..._

Genial, Recordatorio: Súmale a la lista de defectos "mandona".

_Y mala también._

_**Seth, te doy diez segundos para que me obedezcas o si no...**_

Pero no fue ni siquiera necesario terminar por que los molestos pensamientos del chiquillo ya se habían marchado.

Y aunque ya nadie me estuviera fregando, todavía me sentía sola.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Siempre sola y sin nadie que me consolara, ¡Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que yo quería!

Carajo...y últimamente me había sentido peor que nunca: Si, eso era posible aún en esta vida de perros...

Ja, otro buen chiste espontáneo.

De repente me detuve en seco.

Esto era deplorable, humillante y degradante en cualquier punto de vista que lo vieras:

Había empezado a reírme de chistes pésimos, contados por mi misma, sola...

¡Sola!

Ahora me estaba riendo de mí misma.

¡Como me ponen raras las bodas!- gruñí para mis adentros, ahora más molesta conmigo que con nadie más por esa muestra de debilidad anterior, y empecé a correr sin destino alguno.

Si, las bodas que incluyen primas traicioneras y estúpidos como novios.

No les llevaré ningún regalo, eso ya está decidido.

Quiero decir, no les enviaré ningún regalo- otra vez cambiando de idea - ni siquiera

Estaré cerca ese día.

Eso lo había dicho en voz alta.

Y antes de que desechara lo poco que me quedaba de razón, cambié de fase.

Todo era tan perfecto, no voz ajena en mi mente, perdida la mirada en el cielo, la frescura del ambiente acariciando mi cuerpo sin barreras...

Carajo...no traje ropa de repuesto- ahora si que me salió un verdadero gruñido, aunque no estuviera en fase de lobo.

Y todo por esa maldita invitación que me descontroló.

**¡Demonios Sam!**- ya no me importa nada, ni siquiera si algo o alguien me escucha- **¿Qué te costaba dejarla en el buzón, o enviarla por mail cabrón? Ah ya se: ¡No ibas a ver a la tarada sufrir!**

Ya no importa que mi cuerpo empiece a temblar otra vez como después de que abrí ayer la puerta de mi casa para encontrar a la persona que menos me podía importar en este mundo repartiendo las invitaciones de su maldita...

Que asco tener que decir tan mala palabra...

"Boda".

El amor no existe carajo- pateé una roca que salió volando al fuerte contacto.

Y los que crean en esa cosa son unos imbéciles- pensé en Jacob cuando trajo de visita a

la niña que era su protegida, en ese mismo momento que me volví a sentir sola.

Oh, mi amiga la gran soledad.

Es lo que menos se necesita en este miserable mundo- cuando golpeé el árbol más cercano la rama me regresó el golpe, algo que ni me hubiera inmutado si no estuviera...así...

Caí al suelo.

Y sentí liquido caliente correr por mis mejillas, no por el dolor de mi frente...si no por la

ligereza que había dejado mi corazón al ausentarse ya hace mucho tiempo.

_Te amo, Leah_

Si, claro- las lagrimas que no habían caído hace mucho tiempo también, decidieron hacer huelga y escapar- yo no Sam.

Y mi boca sintió esa sensación que a uno le da cuando dice mentiras.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Ya tengo que ir a casa, mamá me va a dar un sermón por "la poca hospitalidad" con que trate a Sam ayer, ¿Desde cuando azotarle la puerta a alguien va a ser falta de hospitalidad? Si de eso se trata yo también puedo ponerme a mi defensa.

Si, Sam sabía lo que se buscaba al invitarme, hubiera sido mejor que solo le dijera a Seth y mi ma...

Lo bueno es que ya no me ha tratado, ni me habla, ni me mira.

El mundo me odia y el hombre al que aún amo también.

Me levanto y sigo caminando por la parte del bosque que me corresponde vigilar, aunque ya no le veo caso ya que las amistosas sanguijuelas jamás han estado tan cerca de nosotros.

Tener a una pequeña criatura siempre por nuestros alrededores y lo peor de todo es que sus padres y "familiares" ahora tengan el permiso de cruzar la frontera, todo gracias a que mi queridísimo líder encontró su alma gemela en uno de ellos.

Gracias Jacob, tu también te has convertido oficialmente en un estúpido.

Entro a mi fase antes de que alguien venga a buscarme y me encuentre sin nada cubriéndome, realmente a mi ya no me importa pero tampoco quiero darles el gusto.

_Ahí estas Leah_

_**Uy alguien se preocupo por mi**_- Jacob no debería de ser tan infantil, obvio no me iba a perder.

_Si, un milagro_- Si tan solo estuviera a mi lado...ese perro sabría lo que es el dolor.

_Entonces has recibido la invitación_- No fue una pregunta, pero igual no quería hablar del tema.

_**Si, y han tenido un tacto y suficientes huevos para ir a dejármela personalmente**_- Escuche a Jacob reír de mis desgracias pero ya estoy acostumbrada- _**no se por que piensan que siquiera a abrirla, solo gastan papel.**_

_Vamos Leah, tienes que ir: Va a ser divertido_- Si tan solo estuviera a mi lado...ese perro sabría lo que es el verdadero dolor.

_**No decías lo mismo cuando los vampiros se casaron**_- Misión cumplida: molestar a Jacob Black- _**Oh perdón, cuando Bella era todavía humana y se casó con el vampiro, quise decir.**_

_Eres una perra, lo sabes ¿Verdad?_- Me sorprendió que sus pensamientos fueran de resignación- _mi caso era diferente, Sam no va a prácticamente desaparecer, además eso ya lo superé._

_**¿Sabes? exactamente ese es mi problema,¡No va a desaparecer, carajo!**_- Y eso es lo que más me gustaría en esta simple e insípida vida terrenal.

_Y es por que tú no quieres_- Seguí corriendo y dejando marcas muy profundas a mi paso.

_**Black, no quiero comentar nada sobre el tema, no iré a la boda y punto**_- Sentí como una furia indomable dejaba un pequeño lugar a un sentimiento que distinguía perfectamente:

Culpa.

_Si, deberías sentirte culpable Leah_- Trata de ignorarlo...trata de ignorarlo- _Desear la felicidad de los demás es más fácil de lo que crees._

_**No a todos se nos cruza una criatura híbrida mutante**_ - Creí que iba a estallar cuando llamé a Nessie de esa forma, pero tan solo la mención de su impronta solo le hizo pensar cosas bonitas.

_**Ugh me das tanto asco Black.**_

_A ti todo te da asco Clearwater._

_**Grr, te odio**_- Mis palabras no podían expresar todo lo que sentía por ese infeliz en aquél momento.

_Yo no Leah, y por eso __te ordeno ir a la boda_- Me detuve justo cuando termino de soltar todo.

_**¿Que dijiste?**_- Mis palabras cautelosas, más que de costumbre.

El nunca había usado la voz del alpha en mí, el estaba en contra de ese aspecto del líder más que yo, entonces ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando en este momento?

_Iras a la boda por tu bien Leah_- Gire y empecé a correr hacia donde provenían sus pensamientos, lista para destrozar y arrancar su cabeza cuando apenas lo encontrara- _No me gusta obligarte pero Sam sufrirá si no vas._

_**Sam, ¿Sufrirá?**_- Desee con más potencia no asistir a la fiesta próxima- _**¿Acaso no has visto quien ha sufrido todo este tiempo? ¿Por su culpa?**_

Se escucho un intento de risa que solo daba lástima, pero Jacob ya se había acostumbrado a oír tan mala imitación por mi parte.

_Leah, no quiero obligarte pero algo me dice que te perderás de muchas cosas si no vas_- la voz de Jacob denotaba... ¿Diversión?

Y antes de que pudiera saber que demonios estaba pensando cambió de fase, y me quede sola.

Sola, otra vez.

Y sabiendo que no podía desobedecer una orden del alpha me dirigí a mi casa para abrir el maldito papel, eso si Seth no lo había hecho ya que era muy probable.

Y en mi mente los pensamientos se amontonaban:

_**El hombre que amo se iba a casar con la que creí que era como una hermana.**_

_**Mi alpha me ha dado la orden de ir a la boda.**_

_**Un alpha que nunca había usado ese tono y que parecía bastante divertido con la idea.**_

_**No podía desobedecer la orden.**_

_**El amor no existe.**_

_**El mundo me odia.**_

_**Y no tengo nada que ponerme para el evento, Uff como si a alguien le importara.**_

Genial, simplemente genial.

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¡Dejen ideas y comentarios para que pueda continuar! Sus reviews son como la inspiración de esta historia.**

**FireflyDino.**


	2. Cliché

**Otro capítulo para que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encantaría escuchar más. Perdón por la tardanza. Nada me pertenece. Demasiada flojera para escribir una nota de autora decente.**

* * *

**Vida de perros****:**

**El cliché.**

Definitivamente esto no era lo que había planeado.

Ni siquiera había cruzado por mi mente, lo que en este momento estaba sucediendo.

Ya de por sí la vida se reía de mí en mi propia cara y al mundo le dolían las costillas de

las carcajadas al oír mi nombre.

No, el verde te hace ver fea, te ves como si estuvieras enferma- Pero lo que realmente me hace sentir unas enormes ganas de rasgarle el cuello a alguien es la mirada de diversión que Jacob Black me dirige desde el otro lado de la tienda.

Y la desaprobatoria mirada que me esta lanzando esa boba rubia chupa sangre.

A mí me gusta el verde- Qué alegría me daba tener que ir a comprar el vestido para la muy esperada boda, pero que una chupa sangre vanidosa tuviera que estar ahí, haciendo comentarios bellos y dando opiniones que nadie le pedía hacía que mi día realmente fuera maravilloso.

Qué asco.

Pero a mí no- Si mis miradas pudieran matar...-¡No puede ser que en este mundo haya personas con tan poco gustos en la moda como Bella y tú!- Abrí los ojos al escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca tan pulida como campanillas de capilla.

Qué cursi.

Espera...

¿Acaso me acababa de comparar con Isabella Swan?

Ahora sí que se lo buscó.

¿Leah?- Oh no, no puede ser- ¿Eres tú?- Definitivamente tengo que estar desvariando...

¡Pero que mona te ves!- Ya. No. Aguanto. Más. Esta. Vida.

Gracias Emily...- Volteo para verla, y como siempre detesto lo que veo.

Detestablemente perfecta y detestablemente hermosa.

Sus ojos me dirigían una de sus miraditas dulces que solamente me hacían querer regresar, su cabello negro no podía haber estado más perfecto y esa cicatriz...se veía tan perfecta y hasta cuidadosamente colocada en ese rostro moreno.

Detestablemente igual.

Emily Young.

¡Qué feliz me siento de haberte encontrado!- Definitivamente esta se había tragado todas las arco iris que se encontró en el camino por que para nada había razón de sentirse feliz- Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, que alivio es ver que estas bien y alistándote para el gran día.

_Creo que Doña felicidad aquí ha olvidado que el gran día se trata de su boda con mi ex- novio_- Ruedo los ojos y siento muy a pesar como una mano pesada toca mi hombro.

¿Toca? Se deja caer pesada y bruscamente sobre mi delicado hombro estaría mejor dicho.

¡Emily!- ¿Por qué todos están tan entusiasmados?- ¡Que bien te ves! Definitivamente hacen falta bellezas como tú por aquí, nena- Miro con odio a Jacob que a propósito evita cruzar miradas conmigo.

Vamos, Jacob. No digas eso- El sonrojo de Emily me exaspera. ¿Es que jamás le habían halagado en su vida?

Oh, casi se me olvida que Sam ha sido el encargado de eso todo este tiempo.

Además de que no estoy en ningún lugar preferible para decir nada cuando yo soy la que quedó olvidada en un rincón bastante alejado de lo que parece ser la felicidad eterna de todo el mundo, claro con las adorables sanguijuelas incluidas.

Esta bien, no quiero que Sam me arranque la cabeza, me callo- Bueno dentro de todo lo malo algo bueno tiene que salir.

Felicidades Emily, lograste lo imposible. Y si Jacob Black realmente se calla toda la tribu tendremos que empezar a considerar hacerte un monumento- Los ojos de mi líder perforaron mi perfil pero no me importa. Me gusta saber que él sabe que yo se que no ignora el hecho de que lo odio.

¿Odio? Detesto, doblemente detesto….

Detesto al infinito.

¡Qué graciosa Leah!- Mira como me muero de la risa, estúpida – Cómo me gustaría pasar todo el día como antes…- ¿Antes? ¿Acaso te refieres antes de quitarme al único hombre que me soportaba o a algo más?- Pero me temo que ando muy atrasada en esto de los arreglos de la fiesta….- Ojalá que se te queme el vestido una noche antes- y pues ahora que te encontré tengo que decirte que nada podría haberme hecho más feliz. ¿Entonces si eres mi dama de honor?

Se ha de haber notado que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando, y por lo visto los otros seres vivos en la tienda si estaban al tanto porque las ruidosas risotadas de Jacob combinadas con las tenues respiraciones burlonas de la sanguijuela rubio eran música para mis oídos, una música que me hacía tener unas incontrolables ganas de matar algo que chillara muy fuerte.

Los ojos de Emily seguían puestos en mí, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

No- Pude sentir como hasta el ayudante de la tienda me veía con cara de asombro ante tal objetividad- Ni _**muerta**_ seré la _**asquerosa**_ dama de honor de tu _**estúpida**__** boda**_.

Todo el mundo me miraba, no me había dado cuenta como había llegado tanta gente pero continúe hablando:

¿Sabías que te _**odio**_? ¡Por tu culpa soy la criatura más miserable de todo el universo! Por tu culpa estoy atorada en medio de esta tienda afeminada con una sanguijuela del _**demonio**_- Tomé aire para continuar- Y por tu culpa fue forzada a unirme a la manada comandada por el mocoso más _**inútil **_de todo el planeta y….Y…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar un camión sin control chocó por el aparador y bruscamente se fue contra la rubia colmilluda que divertida había estado observando todo, dejando los vestidos rosas que había estado escogiendo para mí empapados de…sangre del humano que se desayunó esa mañana, supongo.

A mí lado se encontraba Jacob llorando e implorando que perdonara todos sus errores, que estaba dispuesto a dejar la manada y el mando en mis manos con tal de que considerara absolverlo.

Delante de mí Emily me mostraba un vestido de novia que era precisamente de mi talla, de un color aperlado…corte imperio, liso y ligero. Hermoso. Me lo pone y casi grito de la emoción al ver como entra Sam con un anillo, ligero, látigo y un gran ramo de flores: Todo para mí.

_Sonrío como hace mucho no sonreía, esto no podía estar pasando…_

**¿Leah? ¿Estas…bien?**- Mis hermosos pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la mano de Emily que pasa delante de mi cara.

Definitivamente eso no podía estar pasando.

Rosalie y Jacob me miran desde atrás impasibles e intactos muy a mí pesar. Emily espera ansiosamente que le diga que aceptó ser un testigo notable de que se casará con Sam pronto.

No hay vestido para mí, no hay anillo, no hay látigo, ni siquiera hay flores.

O peor aún, no hay novio que espere que llegue a casa a contar como van los planes de boda o como la pobre chica tronada acepto ser la dama de honor.

Pero lo que sí esta ahí, bien presente son las palabras de Jacob…

Sus malditas órdenes.

También esta el hueco en mi pecho y la comezón en mis pupilas, el nudo en mi garganta, y lo que más odio…

Aún esta el cariño que le tengo a esa hipócrita, a esa roba novios…a esa niña de la cara atrofiada que realmente podría ser la mujer más hermosa de la aldea…Mi prima, mi odiosa y perfecta prima.

Yo…- Por más que lo intento no puedo odiarla a ella, después de todo ella no fue la mayor culpable en lo que pasó, ella no tenía idea de lo que sucedía cuando tomó la mano de Sam en forma de saludo por primera vez, no sabía lo que pasaba cuando le sonría y lo miró detenidamente, pidiéndole que cuidara a su pequeña Leah…- De acuerdo.

Trate de ignorar como todos contuvieron una inhalación de asombro.

¿Qué…Qué has dicho, Leah?- La voz temblorosa de Emily también pareció llevar esperanza con ella.

Miré hacia donde quedaba Jacob, que asintió con la cabeza.

Como odio cuando el tonto se da sus aires de grandeza.

Que sí lo haré, seré la maldita dama de honor en tu boda- gruñí.

* * *

_¡Debes decirme inmediatamente quién va a usar eso y en donde!_- Me alejo aún más de donde se encontraban los demás en su forma lobuna.

_Uy Embry, ni te emociones porque conociendo a Leah se pondrá una playera abajo del vestido_- Me gruñó a mí misma, jamás debí haber pensado aunque sea por un breve instante en el repugnante vestido que había sido forzada a comprar, rosa de todos los colores.

_O un suéter de tortuga, del mismo color_.

_**Mira Black, sigue hablando y mañana no serás capaz de procrear**_- pero mis amenazas fueron ahogadas por las burlas de mis insoportables compañeros de manada.

_**Idiotas…**_

_No te enojes, Leah. Sabes que estamos solamente tratando de bromear contigo_- Tonto número uno hablando- _Fuera de juego, el rosa se te ve muy bien._

_**¿Y qué me pregunto, tiene que ver con que me vea bien en rosa y ustedes pensando en las veces que me han visto sin ropa?**_- De repente ya no hay voces en mi cabeza, los cobardes han decidido huir.

Sabia elección si me preguntan.

_**Cabrones, pervertidos…**_- Sigo paseando por mis alrededores, lo único bello que hay en mi maldita existencia hoy en día.

¿Las damas de honor deben de ir de rosa? Casi me deshago del encanto que me llegó cuando no solo tenía que pararme al lado de un montón de chicas tontas vestidas de el color más cursi que había, sino que tenía que ser una de esas tontas.

_No seas tonta Lee, con o sin el cabello largo te ves hermosa siempre_- ¿Coño, ahora porque oigo tu voz tan seguido? Tengo que desplomarme un rato Sam, sino creo que me volveré loca.

Creí que había logrado olvidar el modo bobo en el que decía ese apodo especialmente creado para la Leah que no fue suficiente para él.

Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, yo quería cambiar por Sam…Quería verme bien para que siguiera amándome tanto como siempre decía…Fui a la estética de repente y pedí que me hicieran algo de impacto- Abrazo mis piernas, perdida en mi usual monólogo sin publico.

Ja, definitivamente Sam se impactó cuando me vio.

No pudo decir nada por causa del trauma.

Después de todo estaba realmente horrible- Las gotas gruesas resbalan por mi mejilla, que más da que otra vez tengan que acudir a consolarme- pero él se compuso…rápidamente y…me dijo que le encantaba el estilo contemporáneo…

El viento se siente…bien- Ahora que lo pienso la vida no me quería desde antes de Sam, todo lo que intentaba para poder seguir a su lado siempre resultaba como un plan fallido, en su cumpleaños le regale un pastel quemado y una cocina incendiada, en nuestro aniversario terminó con la nariz rota porque intente abrazarlo demasiado…fuerte.

O cuando de pubertos me arrojaba sobre él cuando ofrecía bajarme del árbol en el que estaba atorada…Y todas las veces que derrumbé su puerta por poder atrapar a Seth y estrangularlo hasta que ya no quedara nada…

O también cuando…le insistía constantemente que tenía que conocer a mi prima…- Me río con libertad, nadie me tachara de loca en este lugar- en aquél entonces la llamaba más como una mejor amiga.

Otra vez soltando carcajadas a los árboles y rocas del bosque, pero es que con todos esos momento enorgullecedores más bien hacen parecer que Sam era el que no era querido por la vida al tenerme a mí como novia…

O como amiga, o conocida, o compañera de aldea...A estas alturas del partido no podría importarme ni un comino.

Vaya Leah, deberías darme estas bienvenidas más seguido- Me senté rápidamente para ver a Jacob salir de entre los arbustos frontales, para mi consuelo y felicidad traía pantalones puestos. Hoy realmente no tenía ganas de ver miserias- Y si me das la pata hasta te rascó el lomo.

Sí estuviera en fase ya habría trozos de idiota regados por todo el bosque. Pero el destino quiso hacerme ver que sigo siendo su favorita y me hizo estar en mi forma humana, demasiado malhumorada para querer moverme y desnuda para variar.

Cállate y lárgate- Volví a recostarme para seguir contemplando el cielo estrellado de aquella ya noche, ni siquiera trate de cubrirme ni de ocultar el cuerpo femenino que tanto me había aislado de la manada- Y si sigues mirándome el pecho te parto la cara.

Alguien si que esta de buen humor hoy- Trato de ignorarlo- Porque si estuvieras de malas…

Ya no tendrías _cabezas_- dije enfatizando el plural- en este momento, así que deja de tentar a la suerte y vete de una buena vez muy lejos de aquí.

Pero en lugar de hacerme caso se sienta a lado de mí.

Genial, llegó la hora del día de escuchar el sermón del gran líder Alpha.

Creí que destrozarías la tienda y de paso a cada uno de nosotros- No hace falta ser adivino para saber que estaba hablando sobre esta tarde- Hiciste bien, prácticamente le diste el mejor regalo de bodas esta tarde al aceptar, Leah.

Trata de ignorarlo, Leah. Trata de ignorarlo, Leah.

Demonios, no puedo.

No puedo creerlo- Dije exasperada mientras que Jacob ponía sus manos atrás de la nuca- ¿Acaso la gente esta loca? ¿Cómo es que se forma una idea de invitar a la pasada novia del pronto esposo a la boda y encima de eso hacerla dama de honor?

Jacob esperó a que siguiera hablando.

Es que no puedo entenderlo… ¡Es estúpido por donde lo veas!- Tomé aire con fuerza- ¿Hacer dama de honor a la chica que aún tiene una tonta obsesión por el novio? ¿La única que odia a los dos festejados a tal punto de tener que ser obligada a asistir al evento?

Jacob alzó los hombros.

Sí, un total Cliché de comedia romántica- Dijo sin leerme los pensamientos, aunque eran mis mismas en su boca.

Lástima que yo soy la única que no le encuentra lo de comedia ni lo de romántica- Con esto llega un silencio que es muy extraño por parte de mi molesto acompañante- Ahora me vas a decir porque tengo que ir a que todo el mundo me de semblantes de lástima ese día.

No es una pregunta, Jacob lo sabe.

Por la misma razón por la cuál aceptaste la oferta de Emily hoy- dijo después de pensárselo por un buen rato- Por mucho que lo grites y lo escupas tu no odias a nadie, Leah…Eres demasiado….Esta bien no eres nada sensible pero tampoco eres una piedra para dejar de sentir afecto por ellos.

Quite mi mirada asesina para mirar feo al árbol que había delante.

Odio el rosa- Digo.

Lo sé- Él responde.

Odio lo que todo esto representa- Vuelvo a decir.

Lo sé- Vuelve a responder.

Te odio- Digo otra vez.

Lo sé- Rueda los ojos ante el comentario.

Seguramente odiaré como todos estarán más pendientes en mi cara que en ellos en la iglesia- Digo indiferente.

Lo sé- Me responde indiferente.

Te odio- Escupo.

Lo sé, también estoy enterado de que detestas las canciones cursis que siempre se bailan en esas fiestas y el pastel de tres leches y merengue que siempre dan. ¿Algo importante de lo que deba enterarme?- Me mira divertido mientras yo imagino como una piel de lobo en mi cuarto no se vería tan mal.

Escucho aullidos que vienen desde el otro lado de donde estamos, la manada de Sam haciendo guardia es mucho más escandalosa que la nuestra.

Sí completo imbécil, hay algo más- Con esto me levante sin pudor ni decencia para mirar desde arriba al líder que incómodo desvió la mirada- Odio que tenga que sentarme con las sanguijuelas y los estúpidos _"Damos de honor"_ durante toda la fiesta.

Con esto empiezo a dar zancadas para alejarme furiosa de Jacob. Pero me detengo para terminar tan fina conversación de manera correcta:

Además, estas muy equivocado Black- Nuestros ojos negros se cruzaron intensamente- A Emily Young le di el mejor regalo de bodas el día que le presente a Sam Uley.


End file.
